rpworld123fandomcom-20200213-history
Crime Syndicate
The Crime Syndicate is an alternate variation of a team of Superheroes found in Earth-3814. As befits the characteristics of this Universe, the members of the team are evil versions of the heroes found in Earth-2814. Though generally the same in appearance and abilities, they are entirely evil, their occupation being the tyrannical rule of their cities and conquering their planet. History (To be added) Roster The Crime Syndicate is made up of the alternate versions of the heroes of Earth-2814. Ultraman The evil version of Superman. Kal-Il is one of the last surviving inhabitants of the planet Krypton, which was destroyed when its star Rao went Supernova and exploded. Sent to Earth, Kal was raised by a humble human family that lived on a farm and tried to teach him to be a good boy. Instead, Kal could not escape the influence of his true father, and ultimately killed his adopted parents and burned down the farm when he was an adolescent boy. He moved to Metropolis shortly after, hiding out and using his powers for his personal gain until reaching adulthood where he answered the psychic call of the Fortress of Solitude in the Arctic. Here, he became aware of his alien origin and the explanation behind his superhuman powers; persuaded to dominate the Earth by his father's last message, Kal-Il acquired a suit and made the Fortress his home, becoming the feared "hero" of Metropolis by using his array of powers to eliminate crime across the city. He gained the nickname "Ultraman" by the citizens of Metropolis. He was absolutely effective in stopping common crime across Metropolis as criminals feared him, with rumors spreading that he sometimes killed a criminal or two. When he casually admitted this was true, the rest of the city went on alert, trying to stop him with law enforcement and, later, military support through the National Guard. Ultraman eventually took over Metropolis before meeting the other "heroes," banding them together to join with him in a Crime Syndicate that would see them as the dominant rulers of the planet. Ultraman has the physical appearance of Clark Kent, aka Kal-El/Superman of Earth-2814, though his outfit is different. Initially, Ultraman's costume had similar colors to Superman, with red and blue and a modified red/yellow symbol on his chest. Ultraman later changed his attire to reflect his dark nature; an almost all-black suit with some silver and white parts. Ultraman has the exact same powers as Superman, though the exact opposite source. * Ultraman is seen as completely Invulnerable, as no known substance on Earth is capable of damaging his flesh or his costume. * He can use his strength to lift vehicles and bank vaults with ease, bend steal construction beams like paper, and is even able to lift parts of an entire building when sufficiently powered. * He is also fast enough to outpace many land vehicles while running, his speed able to rival the Flash. * Ultraman is capable of self-powered levitation and full flight, able to defy gravity and move in any direction at supersonic speeds faster than any aircraft or projectile. * Ultraman can generate Heat beams from his eyes at various outputs, from low-intensity waves of heat to simply ignite flammable objects or melt substances to bright lances of light that can carve through steel. * Ultraman can store great quantities of air in his lungs; he is able to inhale large volumes with great speed to create a vacuum and deprive a room of its breathable air, or exhale it to generate powerful hurricane-force winds. By tightening his lips as he exhales, he takes advantage of a physics property and makes the air super cold, enabling his breath to freeze objects in solid ice. Ultraman is uniquely powered by the radiation given off by Green Kryptonite. His powers are weakened with prolonged exposure to the Earth's yellow Sun, thus limiting his time in the daylight. While he is free to operate during the day, his powers last much longer at night since there is no sunlight to inhibit his energy. Rain clouds help to extend his daytime duration a little longer. In the public eye, Ultraman is seen as having Dianna Prince as his girlfriend. This is shown when he makes a speech, often seen with his hand around her hip or with her arm around his. The other members of the Crime Syndicate see her giving more close contact to him, resting a head on his shoulder or even laying on his lap. While Ultraman does enjoy her more intimate company in private, he is entirely unaware of her affairs with the others. Dark Knight The evil version of Batman. Also feared as the "Knightmare," Bruce Wayne is a vigilante who has roped in Gotham City in a reign of terror under fear of his punishment. Life operates as it does according to Ultraman's law, and if these laws are not obeyed then the Dark Knight will set an example. The son of Tom and Martha Kent, Bruce witnessed his parents being gunned down in an alley due to his fear of a movie they were watching. Vowing to avenge them and eradicate crime for good, Bruce left Gotham for years to train to be the best detective and crime fighter the world had ever seen. While travelling, Bruce was indoctrinated into the "League of Shadows," learning their traditional ninja ways as well as swearing an oath to uphold justice. He eventually learned that true justice meant killing every criminal he came across; initially opposing this ideal, he killed the leader of the League, Ra's al Ghul, and burned the fortress down before returning to Gotham, acquiring gadgets and a protective suit from his company Wayne Enterprises. He modified the gear into a Bat-themed costume and weapons, taking inspiration of his own fears to inflict that upon his enemies as learned from the League. He became the Dark Knight, widely known as Batman during his first year. His presence caused a direct increase to crime in Gotham City, as several new villains rose where others fell and brought their particular chaos to the City. Despite his best efforts to maintain his good will, Bruce was unable to keep his moral code up as the crime wave swept over the City. During an encounter with the Joker, many of Batman's allies, including Commissioner Gordon, his daughter Barbara, and Batman's sidekick Robin; this mentally broke Bruce, shattering his resolve and finally making him kill the Joker in retaliation. Once having taken one life, he lost regard to taking a life if it was necessary; many of his enemies he still simply beat to a pulp, but now he wasn't above breaking important bones to permanently cripple criminals or outright murder them. He quickly gained a new moniker of "Knightmare," employing fear to keep Gotham in line and becoming just as bad as the villains he once fought. After being found by Ultraman, the Dark Knight joined the Crime Syndicate and enjoyed the new authority afforded to him over Gotham. He now enforces the laws established by Ultraman, monitoring the citizens of Gotham and punishing those who do not obey under threat of harm or death. While he has no superpowers, the Dark Knight keeps a vast array of gadgets at his disposal for his use to traverse Gotham, incapacitate or kill criminals, and monitor the lives of citizens closely, invading their privacy. * Batarangs: Shuriken-like throwing metal bats, these are used for distraction, but also for damaging property and equipment as well as injury or killing of opponents from a range. * Explosive Batarangs: Similar to Batarangs, but are small explosives built to a similar shape. Used for damage and injury/death like the Batarang, with an explosive kick. * Sonic Batarangs: Similar to Batarangs, but are small high-intensity audio speakers built to a similar shape. Used to generate soundwaves that can be tuned for specific purposes, from ultrasonic signals to shatter glass and induce pain to loud sounds that can rupture eardrums for incapacitating enemies, having a significant chance to deafen them. * Batclaw: A pistol-shaped grapnel gun that can fire a metal wire line a significant distance, armed with a metal claw tip that can pierce building structures and anchor itself to whatever it attaches to. This enables the Dark Knight easy travel from rooftop to rooftop, as well as letting him ascend and descend multiple levels with ease. In combat, it is used to pierce enemy bodies to reel them closer to him, string them to the ceiling, or outright injure or kill them. * Gauntlets: Incorporating strong, sharp blades that can be used for defense from melee strikes that can break batons or sword blades, as well as being used for injury or killing opponents. * Bolas: Thrown cord bolas used to wrap around fleeing enemy legs, tripping them and making them fall over while preventing their escape. * Tear-Gas: Small grenades used to fill a room with Tear gas, providing a smokescreen enemies can't see through while incapacitating them. * Explosive Gel: Employed in a manner similar to C4 Explosive, used to blast open fortified locks or collapse building walls/floors/ceilings, destroy vehicles, and eliminate clusters of criminals in one blast. * Cryptographic Sequencer: A handheld electronic interaction device, letting the Dark Knight hack into various computer systems for a variety of purposes. This allows him to access bank accounts for his nefarious purposes, link up to any security camera placed across the City or tap into any phone line, and monitor bugged computers and accounts to read or hear any message sent across Gotham. * Fear Gas: A refined variation of the Scarecrow's Fear Toxin employed in gas grenade form, used to induce terrifying hallucinations of himself upon his enemies. * Rebreather: A portable breathing device for use underwater, in a vacuumed room, or other non-breathing conditions such as smoke or poison clouds. * Vision Lenses: Covering the eyes of the cowl, enable the Dark Knight low-light vision enhanced with thermal readouts and limited X-Ray vision for penetrative vision through walls, as well as seeing the skeleton in a person's body. * Electronic Voice Enhancement: Used when facing enemies, providing him with a scary voice modification to terrorize his victims. * Electroshock suit: Protecting himself from enemies trying to remove parts of his suit, the Dark Knight has placed electrical shockers in various spots wherever an enemy might try to take off his suit as a last protective resort, with enough power to cause a person to go into cardiac arrest and kill them. In addition, the Utility Belt used to contain most of this gadgetry is also protected from intrusion, laced with explosives to be used as a bomb that will self-destruct if it is captured by enemies. The Dark Knight also employs various vehicles in his occupation of patrolling Gotham and ensuring the laws are enforced with brutal and fearsome efficiency. His primary land vehicle is the Batmobile, his primary watercraft the Batboat, and his primary aircraft the Batplane. These vehicles are armored to protect him from enemy attacks while also featuring weapons and monitoring equipment; the weapon options provide choices with lethal or non-lethal methods. Other vehicles include the Batcycle and the Batcopter. The Dark Knight, just as all the rest of the Crime Syndicate, is one of Dianna Prince's secret lovers, as she enjoys having these secret affairs because it "feels good to be bad." Unlike the rest of the Crime Syndicate, however, he is the only one that is aware of her multiple affairs across the team. He has agreed to keep this a secret between himself and Dianna, knowing she can easily manipulate the others with her intimacy while believing himself above her manipulations but simply enjoying her closeness anyway, giving himself a sense of superiority over the others. Dianna Prince The evil version of Dianna Prince, aka Wonder Woman, of Earth-2814. The daughter of Zeus and the Amazon Queen, she is the product of one of many of his adulterous affairs with a mortal. Inheriting a portion of his power and strength, Dianna defiantly disobeyed her mother and trained with Amazon warriors in secret as she aspired to be a warrior like the champions of Greek myth her mother read her stories about as a child. When she was discovered, the Queen forbade her to continue training and would punish anyone who was found helping Dianna; she secretly refused to comply, manipulating a few to continue the lessons in hiding. She put them at great risk for this, and few were willing to take the risk, but she only cared of her own advancement. Dianna promised they would not be found out, seemingly caring for them but in truth would easily dismiss any one of them that were found out. When Dianna reached adolescence, she dared to venture forth and uncover other secrets the Queen was keeping from her. She learned of artifacts, places, and heroes of ancient history. She also discovered that Themyscira was located above a cave system which all Amazons were forbidden to explore for their own safety and security, as they had locked away all the monsters of mythology beneath those caves. Dianna explored, ultimately finding the Gorgon monster Medusa; she allowed herself to be experimented upon and made twisted love with the creature before returning to the surface, keeping it her secret. Upon reaching adulthood, Dianna abandoned Themyscira in the middle of an attack by Nazi Germany, taking advantage of the distraction to explore out into the modern world. She was found by American soldiers in Europe, and she adventured with them for a while during the first World War. After the War, she continued her adventures for a great deal of time. She didn't return to Themyscira until much later, though kept her presence secret from her mother by compelling the Amazon sisters she reunited with not to speak about her. She made sure to return to the monster cave, meeting Medusa's Gorgon sisters Euryale and Stheno as well as their mother, the monster Echidna, and accepted their curiosity by making love and sleeping with all four of them. She was returned to the surface to prevent the monster discovery, but she promised to come back. Dianna ultimately joined with Ultraman and formed the Crime Syndicate, where she began smuggling artifacts of value from many locations to her hideout in Paris, France. She would occasionally revisit Themyscira in secret, returning to the monster cave. She was eventually followed and discovered by the Amazons, and a fierce battle forced Dianna and her lovers to flee, driving them from the cave. Though the Amazons made limited pursuit, Dianna and Echidna managed to get away, this time locating a much deeper cavern below the Himalayan Mountains. There she secured Echidna a safe new abode, where she would occasionally return to her company. As an empowered Amazon warrior, Dianna has a vast array of abilities. * Immense durability, providing similar Invulnerability to Ultraman but not quite as powerful; some sufficiently strong materials are capable of dealing damage to her body and armor. * Great Strength, sufficient to keep up with other super strong opponents; capable of lifting and throwing a car with ease and rip a door off of a bank vault. * Super Speed, letting Dianna keep up with some fast-paced enemies. Only Ultraman and the Flash are faster. * Flight, providing Dianna with a method of travel easier and faster than walking, though is not as fast as Ultraman nor is she able to last long in the cold vacuum of space. Dianna is equipped with a few powered artifacts to improve her set of powers. * Lasso of Submission: Used as a combat rope or whip to trip opponents, can be used to tie their limbs together or commonly made into a noose, her favorite execution method being hanging her victims. The Lasso has the ability to induce her will upon an enemy, compelling them to obey her will. * A Sword and Shield made of a strong material capable of withstanding damage from physical and energy attacks as well as damage and pierce many superhuman hides and armors. * A breastplate only worn when facing superpowered enemies with strong attacks, as her biological durability is usually enough to not require armor of any kind. * Bracelets of Submission: Bracers that are incredibly durable, able to withstand powerful strikes from almost any known weapon, and can be struck together to generate a powerful force burst. After taking the divine power of the Goddess Aphrodite, Dianna has become the embodied Goddess of Love, Pleasure, Passion, Procreation, Fertility, Beauty and Desire. This was combined with a stolen Motherbox to bring her wish with Echidna to reality, making her fully biologically compatible with the monster. She is generally seen as Ultraman's girlfriend by the general populace due to her carefree display of affection through holding his arm or resting her hands on his shoulders. This display is more obvious in meetings within the Crime Syndicate, letting Ultraman believe he enjoys her alone as his lover. While she does indeed share intimacy with him in private, she has secret affairs with all the other Crime Syndicate members. Only the Dark Knight is aware of this, and the two of them keep it a secret. Not even the Dark Knight, however, knows of her other secret affair with her lover Echidna; a relationship that, thanks to powered blessing, allows Dianna to reproduce with the creature and birth Echidna's monster children while Echidna births monster children from Dianna. Lantern The evil version of Hal Jordan, the Green Lantern of Earth-2814. Harold Jordan was a feeble and cowardly man that lived in Coast City and worked as a janitor at Ferris Aircraft, a private firm that produced fighter jets for the military. Eventually he was employed as a spy by an unknown organization as they wanted dirt on Ferris Aircraft. One night while spying on the business procedures of the company's C.E.O. Carol Ferris he was caught by her father Carl Ferris. Harold was threatened by Carl who demanded to know why Hal was spying on his daughter. The overwhelming panic Harold felt in that moment was enough to grab the attention of the mystical Ring of Volthoom. Harold fled the scene, subconsciously drawn to a crashed ship beyond his own understanding. He met an alien bearing the ring of power that drew him there, introducing himself as Abin Sur. The keeper of the ring of Volthoom was dying and offered the ring to Hal Jordan, promising that if he took the ring everything he had ever desired could be his. Hal Jordan accepted and the ring flew onto his finger, turning him into the newest Lantern. Abin Sur died immediately after, signifying Harold's inheritance of his power with the Ring. The Ring fed off of Harold's fear and in turn gave him the power he desired. As a test of his newfound power, Harold met with Carl Ferris the next night and incinerated him with it. He became a powerful crimelord and conqueror, eventually joining the Crime Syndicate. With the Ring of Volthoom, Harold has a number of powers. * Energy Aura: Providing incredible protection near levels of Invulnerability that can withstand any attack as long as it is fueled with energy, as well as providing an infinite breathable atmosphere to allow its wielder to survive and operate freely in space and on other alien worlds. * Flight: Enabling levitation and full powered flight through planetary atmospheres or space. More energy can be applied to increase velocity to faster than light, allowing ease of movement between distant stars. * Energy Projection: The generation of a powerful green-colored light from the Ring in any form or shape he can imagine through conventional energy beams or blasts. * Construct Creation: The manifestation of solidified light in a green color in any shape and form he can imagine, letting him craft weapons and complex machinery of any form or design out of thin air. The Ring of Volthoom is a mystical weapon which is powered by the fear of its wielder. It feeds off the panic of the wielder, choosing the most cowardly of beings as its host. This slowly draws the life-force from its wielder, over time weakening the bearer until there is nothing left of them except for a husk. Johnny Quick The evil version of Barry Allen, the Flash of Earth-2814. Johnny Allen was a high-profile criminal, on the run with his equally criminal girlfriend. Cornered on the roof of Central City STAR Labs, Allen was struck by a bolt of lightning which shattered the roof. The duo fell in the labspace below, with Allen landing amid the chemicals. While his girlfriend died in the incident, something in the labs combined with the lightning bolt and granted him super-speed. He went on to become a super-criminal, calling himself "Johnny Quick." He ran through Central City, answering to no-one and committing various crimes before he was found by Ultraman and persuaded to join the Crime Syndicate. Johnny Quick has tremendous speed powers thanks to the Speed-Force generated lightning bolt combined with his falling into chemicals in STAR Labs. * Super Speed: Able to move at incredibly fast speed, visually appearing to move anywhere instantaneously with the manifestation of lightning as residual energy from him tapping into the Speed Force. He can apply his speed in combat, striking enemies with a rapid series of blows before they even know he is there and dodging any attack coming at him. His speed rivals that of Ultraman. * Speed Aura: A force field providing him protection from friction from his own fast movement, letting him see and breathe clearly even while moving at fast speeds. The aura provides him with a degree of durable invulnerability, but isn't as powerful as the invulnerability of Ultraman or the actual energy aura of the Lantern. * Electricity Generation: Through use of the Speed Force, he can generate lightning with his incredibly fast movements to augment his strikes with electrical shocks or to even hurl lightning bolts as a ranged attack. Johnny Quick was enticed into a secret affair with Dianna Prince despite knowing she's with Ultraman. He has no idea of her affairs with the others. Sea King The evil version of Arthur Curry, the Aquaman of Earth-2814. He was pure-born Atlantean while his brother Orm Marius was a half-breed bastard between Atlantean and human parentage. The pair had a fight for the throne of Atlantis, which the Sea King won and executed his brother for daring to challenge his rule. After forcing Mera to marry him as his Queen, the Sea King moved to fight against the surface, as humanity had plagued and polluted the oceans of Earth for decades and he decided the best way to stop this was to eliminate humans altogether. The Sea King made his invasion at Florida first, striking with a Tropical Storm followed with a powerful Tsunami. This drew the attention of Ultraman, who convinced the Sea King to join the Crime Syndicate and have dominion over the Earth's Oceans in exchange for not completely flooding the Earth, which the Sea King agreed to. As a high-born Atlantean, Sea King has several enhanced capabilities beyond the usual of his race. * Durability approaching Invulnerability, as his body is naturally strong enough to resist the intense deep-sea pressures allowing him to shrug off almost any attack. * Super Strength sufficient to lift cars and strike holes in concrete walls. * Enhanced speed to move faster than the eye can track, though not as fast as Ultraman or the Flash. * Incredible swimming, making him the fastest creature underwater as well as extremely agile, moving in water with tremendous ease. Underwater, he is faster than Ultraman or the Flash would be normally. * Amphibious as provided by his Atlantean biology, letting him comfortably exist underwater as well as on the surface. He is much more powerful underwater, however. * Telepathy and Command, as he has the ability to communicate and control any marine life in the Earth's Oceans. The Sea King has a few powerful artifacts to augment his abilities. * Neptune's Trident: A powerful Atlantean weapon that marks the ruler of the Oceans, Neptune's Trident is an incredibly strong melee weapon that, in addition to being a durable tool of death and injury, allows the Sea King control over water and can generate storms within the surrounding environment. The Trident can also call lightning to itself, charging it with electricity to enhance its melee strikes or can be applied as a ranged attack to hurl a lightning bolt. When thrown, the Trident itself flies through the air with near instantaneous velocity and strikes its targets with immense power. The Sea King has not found a single substance or target that the Trident could fail to pierce. * Hooked Hand: His left hand is missing, having been replaced by a hook made of Atlantean metal. It is useful for climbing and grabbing enemies in close combat, as well as inflicting significant injury and death. While the Sea King is adapted to be able to live on the surface, he requires regular hydration through submersion in water to survive. If he is held in dry conditions without water for a significant period of time, he will slowly die. The Sea King, despite Ultraman's public relation with Dianna Prince as well as his own marriage to Mera, is one of the members of the Crime Syndicate that Dianna Prince has a secret affair with. He is entirely unaware of her affairs with the other members. The Manhunter The evil version of J'onn J'onzz, the Martian Manhunter of Earth-2814. A Martian native, the rest of his race was eliminated in a genocidal extermination induced by a psionic response to a great fear of fire. He was left alone as the only survivor, until he was found in exile by Ultraman. He was made a member of the Crime Syndicate against his will, but ultimately complied and went along with the group. As a powered Martian, the Manhunter has several powers unique to him. * Enhanced durability near the point of Invulnerability, which can be increased close to Ultraman's level of Invulnerability by increasing his density. * Incredible strength comparable to Ultraman. * Impressive speed comparable to that of Ultraman. * Self-powered levitation and Flight similar to Ultraman. * Density control over his body, allowing him to increase his density to make himself stronger and more durable, or decrease to the point of transparency and letting physical attacks pass through him as if he were gaseous. * Shapeshifting, allowing him to alter his color like a chameleon or physically alter the shape of his body, from changing his limbs into melee weapons to taking on terrifying alien forms replicating other species. He can also elongate or shorten portions of his body as well as increase or decrease his size. He is able to apply this power to make himself appear completely human. * Invisibility, enabling himself to turn completely invisible without altering his density. * Regeneration, letting him heal wounds and regenerate lost limbs beyond the abilities of most known superpowered beings. * Telepathy, being one of the most powerful telepaths known and is able to link his mind with just about anyone on the planet Earth even all the way from Mars, or link himself to thousands of people at once. * Mind Control, through Telepathic override to make individuals loyal to him. * Mind Reading, letting him see hidden thoughts of most people. * Illusion, letting him project mental images to trick and fool his opponents. * Telekinesis, the ability to physically move objects and enemies through space with the power of his mind. * Martian Vision, providing several visual abilities such as Telescopic, Microscopic, Infrared, X-Ray, and Concussion Beam Vision. * Nine Senses, letting him be more aware of his surroundings than most others are capable of imagining. He is completely blind, but that barely affects him. While the Manhunter is extremely powerful and might be able to match Ultraman, he has a psionic and physical vulnerability to fire. Close approach to Fire or intense heat will disrupt the physical makeup of the Manhunter and cause him to enter a panic as his mind seemingly burns away as well. This allows Ultraman to easily control the Manhunter, keeping him from trying to operate on his own out of fear of being incinerated. The Manhunter knows of Dianna Prince's relations with Ultraman. She has successfully lulled the Manhunter to accept a secret affair with her. He is unaware of her affairs with the other members of the Crime Syndicate.